


At The End

by Ltleflrt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My wish for how the series eventually ends (hopefully not for another 20 seasons, k?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End

God finally comes back from wherever He has been vacationing and He finds Dean, Sam, and Castiel on death’s door after stopping  _another_  apocalypse.  In Chuck’s form, He squats down next to them and smiles fondly.  

"You’ve done so well," He says softly.  He touches each of them.  Not healing, but soothing the hurt as they slip further away from life.  

He cups Sam’s cheek and smiles at him as tears come to His eyes.  ”I’m sorry you had to go through all of this Sam, but you’ve done so well.  So much better than I expected.”

He takes Dean’s hand and kisses the back of his knuckles gently.  His lips come away clean despite the blood coating Dean’s fingers.  ”And you.  You’ve held up under so much weight.  When I created you, I was surprised by your strength.  Thank you for holding so much for Me.”

He kneels next to Castiel and lifts His angel’s head into his lap.  He combs His fingers through messy hair, and His smile is blinding.  ”My dearest Castiel.  You’ve come through every test.  You’ve learned everything I wanted to teach you.  You have no idea how proud I am of you.”

Dean, ever the stubborn bastard, coughs up blood and glares at God as he speaks.  His voice is as broken as his body.  ”What the hell do you-” he coughs again.  Unable to breathe, he falls silent, but his eyes still burn into God’s gentle eyes.

"You’ve all passed my tests," God answers softly.  "And it’s time to take the places I have prepared for you."  He pauses, and lets the words sink in.  "If you accept, of course.  Free Will still applies, even now."

Castiel, eyes glued to his father, weaker with every second as his grace leaks from the slashes in his body, asks the question they’re all thinking.  ”What places?” 

God sighs.  It’s a very human looking gesture.  ”Heaven has been cleansed.  Order in Hell has been restored.  You’re no longer needed here.  But Heaven needs Archangels.”  He pauses and His eyes sweep over Dean and Sam.  ”Heaven needs you.  I need you.”

The brothers expend precious energy to look at each other.  They don’t need to speak.  They understand the offer.  Sam turns back to God.  ”But we’re human.”

"You’ve been more than human for a long time now, Sam," God replies with a rueful chuckle.  "Archangels are warriors.  They are wrath, and duty, and honor, and love."

"They’re assholes," Dean grumbles.  He coughs again.  It’s obvious that he’s exhausted.

God chuckles.  ”I do not deny that.  They made some bad choices.  My mistake was giving them Free Will without warning them about it first.”

Dean makes a sound that begins as a snort, and turns into a gurgle.  God reaches out to touch him again, easing his breathing.

"The only difference between you and an Archangel," God continues, "Is mortality.  If you accept my offer, I will change that."

"What’s the catch?" Sam whispers.

"You’ll be Archangels."  God grins as He answers.

The brothers fall silent.  God understands they are considering His words, and turns His attention back to Castiel. “Your place will be different,” He says.  He hasn’t stopped grooming His child’s hair.

Castiel frowns curiously, but doesn’t ask the question God expects.  He doesn’t ask a question at all.  ”I do not want to be separated from Dean and Sam,” he grates out.  

"You won’t be," God says soothingly.  The love this angel has for the Winchesters is beautiful to Him.  "You will be in Heaven with them.  They will be your generals."

Castiel blinks.  Confusion rolls off him in waves.

"You will be taking my place."

All three of His children stare at him in shock.  It’s amusing, and God is filled with love with these beautiful creations.  It is time to tell them what He has known for millennia.  ”My time here is coming to an end.  I have chosen Castiel as my successor.  Everything you have been through has been a way to educate you.  And you have all done so very very well.”

Before they can do more than blink at Him in surprise, a gentle hand comes down on God’s shoulder.  He twists and smiles up at Death.  They are old friends, and it is good to see him, despite the circumstances.

"It is nearly time," Death says calmly.

"Yes, my friend," God answers.  He turns to the three beings that He pinned His hopes on long before He decided to create this tiny ball of stone and water on the edge of an unremarkable galaxy.  "What do you say?  Will you accept?"

"What happens if we don’t?" Dean manages to rasp out.

God shrugs.  ”I don’t know.  I am unable to see past the end of my own existence.”

"What if we’re better off without a God?" Sam asks.

Pride swells inside of God.  Sam is so bright.  ”I suppose that is possible,” He answers.  ”But I admit that it scares me to leave my creations without some kind of protection.”

"An existence without God is a cold thing," Death answers for him.  "I have seen it.  Life will go on, and there will still be happiness and sadness and struggle and triumph."  He pauses.  "But the Universe will still be a colder place."  

God reaches up and places his hand over Death’s, squeezing to show his gratitude.

Death continues.  ”Eventually another God will rise.  But who knows if they will care for creation at all?”

And that is what scares God the most.  ”I just want someone to protect my legacy,” He says softly.

"Yes."

Everyone looks at Castiel.  Blue eyes glow up at God with determination.  ”I have been an angel, a demon, a human, and a god.  And I have seen creation with the eyes of each.  It must be protected.”

God smiles, and the warmth of relief unfurls inside him.  ”Thank you, Castiel.”  He turns his eyes to the brothers.

Sam and Dean look at each other again.

"You know what I think, Dean."

Green eyes burn as they drill into Sam.  ”I don’t know how to be anything else,” he manages to say.  His strength is draining so very quickly.  If he dies, God can still elevate him, but He knows that Dean would want to make this decision while still mortal.  

He waits with baited breath.  It feels odd to Him, even after all this time, to not know Dean’s answer beforehand.

"Yes," Dean finally says.

Sam grins, revealing teeth red with blood.  ”Yes,” he echoes.

God let’s out a breath.  His whole being exhales in relief, and around them flowers grow, trees sprout, and everything within a thousand miles is purified.  ”Thank you,” He whispers.

The hand on his shoulder tightens.  ”It is time,” Death intones.

God closes His eyes, and pushes His everything into the three children before him.  Dean and Sam’s souls morph, growing brighter and brighter, becoming something more.  More than a soul, and yet also more than a Grace.  Something that God has never created before.  Castiel’s vessel spasms as what is left of God’s power flows into him.  The angel screams, with his mouth and with every molecule and string of his being.  He swells, growing more and more, spreading into every dimension, unfurling into something that cannot be contained on the small planet he currently inhabits.

As Castiel’s being expands, God’s begins to shrink and fade, until He is no more than a wisp of consciousness.  And then even that fades as Death does what it has always existed for.

Death looks at the three glowing beings before him and smiles.  He believes God did a very good job with these ones.  Even better than the God Before Him did.  ”Good luck,” Death says softly.  ”I will see you at The End.”  And then he is gone.


End file.
